


The Keeper

by botanicalTJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor, POV Second Person, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Reader, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalTJ/pseuds/botanicalTJ
Summary: Post-Quidditch wins are always something to celebrate.Oliver Wood x neutral!reader
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> for my love @castieltrash1 on tumblr ♡
> 
> cw// very very slight suggestive ending

The Gryffindor stands erupted into cheers as the raven-haired seeker caught the snitch in his outstretched fist. Onlookers and teammates ran to clap Harry Potter on the back once he'd landed on solid ground again, but your eyes were only on tall, golden, and handsome: Oliver Wood.

He swooped down on his broomstick with a triumphant grin, pumping his fist into the air a few times in victory. Sweat glistened on his forehead, you could see it from where you were standing upon the bleachers, but you couldn't stand to wait until he properly showered and changed. You ran quickly down the steps and hopped over the barrier blocking your entrance from the field, catching Oliver right before he reached the Gryffindor locker rooms.

"Woah, hey there," he laughed as you jumped onto his back, locking your arms around his neck. He turned his head to face you with a magnificent grin, euphoria shining in his eyes and pumping adrenaline into the language of his body. You always loved him, but you especially did after a well-played Gryffindor victory, despite the Ravenclaw brooch pinned neatly onto your sweater to define your true priorities.

"You did great," you assured him even though he didn't need it. You leaned in to kiss him, your lips smashing together in clumsy smiles and knocked teeth. He hoisted you further onto his back and moved the two of you into the shade, far enough from the locker rooms for a slight bit of privacy. There, you slid off of him and circled around to his front, standing on your toes to kiss him properly. "Couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

"I would hope not." Oliver cupped your face in his hands, gloves rough against your cheek the way his touches never were without the extra layers. He leaned over to kiss you again once you lowered yourself flat on your feet, even though he could have easily lifted you into his arms (and you would have let him).

"Oy, Wood!" came a familiar bark, and you both looked up to see the Weasley twins ogling from the locker room door. George waggled his eyebrows, a smug grin stretched across his face, while Fred caught your eye in a subtle, happy-for-you smile. George strode forward, still wearing his uniform with his broomstick in hand. "Are you just going to stand there snogging all day? We've got a victory party calling our names."

"Right, uh..." Oliver gave you a quick smile and dropped his hands from your face, and you swore you could still feel how warm his palms were through the gloves. He delicately took your hand instead. "We'll meet you there," he assured the twins, before gently tugging you in the opposite direction. "C'mon, love."

"Thought you'd want to shower?" Now you were smirking; this post-victory routine was not unfamiliar to you, nor anyone else judging by the snickering of the twins behind you. "That sweaty uniform can't be comfortable."

Something besides victory flashed in Oliver's eyes, and you knew you were the only one to notice it even as you passed the other students exiting the Quidditch Pitch. You tightened your hand, keeping him close, keeping him just inches away so he could murmur the next words in your ear: "I've got better plans."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please direct all requests to my tumblr blog, @transweasley <3


End file.
